A Secret We Share
by GGFAN6
Summary: Same plot line as I'm Not Letting You Go Again, but this time Luke is Laurie's dad.
1. Chapter 1

Background: Lorelai and Luke broke up like on the show but instead of them reconciling in So… Good Talk, Lorelai finds out that she is three months pregnant. She gets too scared to tell Luke and then gets a job in New York. She decides to take the job and doesn't tell Luke. What Lorelai doesn't know is that Luke figured out her secret right before she left but didn't go after her because he was scared he would lose her forever. Now it's a four years later and Lorelai is back in Stars Hollow. Luke's about to meet his child and Luke and Lorelai will have to each deal with the choices they made.

Luke was walking through the Town Square. The town was a buzz. Patty and Babett had been whispering in the diner about something and kept looking at Luke the entire time. He decided he had to get out of there so he left the diner in Caesar's hands. Now he was walking through the town square aimlessly. He passed a woman and her daughter and Lorelai immediately popped into his head. She had been gone almost four years and he missed her so much. Lorelai left shortly after they broke up. She never said goodbye. She didn't say goodbye to anyone except Sookie. He didn't blame her. For the last couple of months the people of Stars Hollow, including himself, wouldn't leave her alone. She had been acting weird and the town made up all these crazy rumors about what was wrong with her from what they witnessed but they were all wrong. One day after Luke had last spoke to Lorelai it all clicked for him. He knew exactly what was wrong with Lorelai. He should have been upset at Lorelai for not telling him but he wasn't, he understood why she didn't tell him. When he figured it out he came up with a plan about how he would confront her. He was gong to wait a couple of days and then he was going to sit her down and talk to her. He was actually excited about it because this was going to get them back together and keep them together, which was exactly what he wanted, but he was to late. The day he was going to confront Lorelai word got around that she had been offered a job and she took it. She was gone. He wanted to go after her, so he revised his plan. He was going to find out where she was, confront her, and then bring her home. A day or two later he walked downstairs and was just about to go into the diner when he saw Sookie and Jackson. He was going to go over and ask for Lorelai's new address but on his way he overheard their conversation. Sookie was saying how she wished Lorelai had told Luke because then she wouldn't have left. Jackson then asked her if he did know should he go after her. Sookie surprisingly said no and then Jackson pressed on. Sookie replied by saying that if he went after her she may never come back. He might push her too far and he could lose her forever. Jackson then said to Sookie that he had a right to know. Sookie agreed saying yeah he does but she is doing what she thinks is best for everyone. Luke stood there for a while taking what he just heard all in. It took him a couple of days but he but he decided he would just have to wait. Lorelai would come back eventually. It was his fault she was gone. Yes she had screwed up too but she never wanted out, he did. So her leaving was because of him. Now here he was walking around town thinking about her and her secret that he wasn't supost to know about. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a different woman telling her daughter to come to her. It wasn't just any woman though. It was Lorelai, his Lorelai. He hadn't seen her since that afternoon year's ago, and it was all coming back to him.

Lorelai was standing in front of a store window admiring the small white crib being displayed. A small smile appeared across her face. Her hand then touched the small bump across her stomach. She was four months along and just starting to show. She was wearing a sweater that was loose fitting along her middle. Her doctor told her that she probably wouldn't get very big which meant she could hide her pregnancy if she had to. She didn't want to but she didn't know if she had a choice.

Luke was waling out of the market. He turned his head and he then saw Lorelai. He hadn't seen her in a while and he was worried about her. Rumors were going on concerning her health. He had heard one where she had a dizzy spell at work. Sookie had caught her falling asleep at her desk several times. Babett had said that she had caught Lorelai throwing up in her front yard one day and Luke had some of his own proof. Luke wasn't paying attention to where he was going one day and neither was Lorelai. They had a head on collision on the sidewalk causing Lorelai to drop all of her mail. She gathered it all as quickly as possible and then said goodbye to Luke. The problem was that she didn't get all of her mail. A reminder about her next doctor's appointment was left in Luke's hands. Ever since Luke was very worried that something was the matter with her but as he was looking at her she didn't look ill. She was just as beautiful as before, maybe even more and she had this glow. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, which was a good thing because as Lorelai was stepping backwards the heel of her shoe got caught in the crack of the sidewalk. Luke ran over to her just as she was about to lose her balance. He caught her in his arms as she screamed.

"Hey, it's okay."

"Luke where did you come from?"

"Market, you caught my eye just in time, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay now."

"You sure?"

"Yes thank you" Luke still had his arms around Lorelai. Lorelai started to get her heel out of the crack in the sidewalk but Luke still kept his arms around her to keep her steady. "Alright I'm free."

"Okay"

"Thanks for catching me."

"No problem any time, you should really be careful around here."

"Yeah" Lorelai started to feel lightheaded and dizzy. She grabbed hold of Luke's arm to steady herself and to keep herself from falling. This caught Luke off guard but his arms immediately went back around her waist to hold her up.

"Whoa Lorelai, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't seen fine."

"I'm okay"

"Let's go sit down for a second, I want to talk to you."

"Okay" Luke walked Lorelai to a nearby bench. He kept one of his arms around her waist and they sat down. He still kept his arm around her but he turned her to face him.

"Lorelai I'm worried about you?"

"Luke I'm okay"

"Lorelai I've heard things about you, your falling asleep at work, your having dizzy spells and Babett caught you throwing up in your front yard,"

"She doesn't even know what we are talking about."

"Lorelai"

"Luke please I'm fine okay, you don't have to worry about me.

"I can't input."

"I have to go"

"Lorelai slowly go up"

"Wait"

"Bye Luke" Lorelai walked quickly away. Luke sat there a second and lightbulb went off on his head. He pulled out his wallet and took out Lorelai's doctor's appointment. He reread Lorelai's card and saw that she was going to an obstertriton. Everything fit. Her tiredness, the dizzy spells, the throwing up, her loose fitting clothes, Lorelai was pregnant and she was too scared to tell him.

Now here she was four years later. She had a little girl with her. She was about three years old. That was Lorelai' daughter. That was his daughter. That was their daughter. She looked just like Lorelai and Lorelai hadn't aged a bit. In a word to describe her, Breathtaking was all that came to mind. Lorelai looked up from her daughter and saw him. The only thing she could think of to say was "Luke"

NEXT: Luke and Lorelai see each other for the first time in almost four years. Luke meets his daughter and she instantly grows an attachment, as does Luke. Lorelai also asks Luke why he wasn't very surprised when he saw her and their daughter for the first time. Luke's answer leads to a huge argument between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a different woman telling her daughter to come to her. It wasn't just any woman though. It was Lorelai, his Lorelai. He hadn't seen her since that afternoon year's ago, and it was all coming back to him.

Here she was four years later. She had a little girl with her. She was about three years old. That was Lorelai' daughter. That was his daughter. That was their daughter. She looked just like Lorelai and Lorelai hadn't aged a bit. In a word to describe her, Breathtaking was all that came to mind. Lorelai looked up from her daughter and saw him. The only thing she could think of to say was "Luke"

"Lorelai, how are you" Luke wanted to act as calmly as he possibly could.

"I'm, I'm just um fine a how… how about you?" You could tell how nervous Lorelai was in her voice. She also couldn't keep still and her eyes were huge with shock

"Can't complain it's good to see you, you look good" And he wasn't lying either. She hadn't aged one bit. Lorelai still had the beautiful bright blue eyes and the thick dark brown curly hair and her skin was still pale like porcelain, just the way he remembered her.

"Thank you, um it's good to see you too, um you look good too." Lorelai wasn't lying either, all the feelings she had inside her when she saw in all those years ago were coming back, they made her dizzy and lightheaded. She felt like a teenager in love, a feeling she hadn't felt since she had last saw him, a feeling she never thought she could have again. She had to put those thoughts aside, she had to tell him about Laurie, she had to tell him quickly because she was coming this way, she couldn't freak him out. This wasn't the way he should find out about his daughter. Not like this, in the middle of town, in front of all these people. He would freak out. But she's too late because Laurie was running towards her.

"Mommy can I go over there and play on that swing set?"

"Sure you can sweetie"

Laurie was about to go when she looked at Luke. He looked familiar but she wasn't sure where she knew him from. She stopped suddenly and said, "Who are you" Lorelai was about to jump in but Luke beat her to the punch.

"I'm a old friend of your moms, and what's your name?"

"Laurie"

"That's a pretty name, is it short for anything?"

"It's short for Lauren, what's your name?"

"Luke"

"Really?" Laurie got all excited once she heard his name. She realized how she knew him. She remembered him from the pictures in a box that Lorelai kept full of mementos mostly things reminding her of Luke. She saw some of the pictures once and asked Lorelai if he was her father. Lorelai said yes. Laurie then asked why she never saw him and Lorelai said it was because he didn't have an opportunity to but that one day he would get the chance. She also told her that he loved her very much. Laurie would ask about him all the time and Lorelai would tell her stories. Now Laurie could finally meet him. Her wish had come true.

"Yes, why have you heard of me?" Luke wanted to know why she was so excited to see a man she never heard of?"

"Yes, mommy talks about you all the time?"

"She does?" Luke then turned his attention to Lorelai who was blushing

"Laurie why don't you leave me and Luke alone and you can go over to the swings, I promise you two will have plenty of opportunities to talk."

"Okay mommy, see ya later Luke" Laurie then ran over to the swings and Luke turned his attention to Lorelai who looked too scared and nervous.

"Laurie seems like a good kid"

Lorelai didn't know how to tell him, how do you tell someone there a father, how do you ease into a conversation like that.

"She's yours" Lorelai stated

There's a way.

"She's mine?" Luke looked at her, not showing any emotion.

"Yes."

"You're sure?" His facial expression not having changed

"Absolutely 100 sure."

"Alright then" He was acting relatively calm, not at all the way she imagined

"That's it, no yelling, no lecture, nothing?"

"Yeah"

"Your okay with this?"

"Yeah"

"You're sure?"

"Yes"

"You're not freaking out?"

"Not at all"

"Wow um okay well um why don't we go over there and we can talk about all of this "

"Okay then" Luke and Lorelai then walked over to a park bench near where Laurie was playing. Lorelai was in shock over what had just taken place and Luke's reaction and Luke was relived. He was never 100 sure whether Lorelai had been pregnant when she left and he had never known what had happened to her and their child. He was glad to see that both were okay. He knew he had made the right decision all those years ago after seeing them.

It was about a week and a half after Lorelai had returned to Stars Hollow. Things were going a lot better than she thought they would have. Luke hadn't yelled at her for not telling him about Laurie, Luke and Laurie had developed a relationship, and Laurie was starting to think of Luke as her father. She had even started calling him dad and you could tell by watching Luke how much it meant to him. Although Lorelai was still confused by his reaction she was glad with the way things had turned out. She was happy that there was nothing to worry about right now and that no problems needed to be solved. She knew that there would be soon because in a few weeks she would have to go back to New York and her and she couldn't just cut Luke off from Laurie, she couldn't do that to him. Not again, not after introducing him to her. She was sitting there on a bench across the street from Patty's studio waiting for the story hour to end. That's where Laurie was. She begged Lorelai to let her go and she decided to let her go after she spoke with Patty about her story. No way was she letting her three-year-old daughter hear a story about Milton Burrow's penis. She was sitting there now looking through some files for work when Luke came over to her. Things were starting to go back to normal for them. They weren't ackward and stiff. Lorelai was grateful for that.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Where's Laurie?" He said as he sat down next to her.

"Over at Patty's listing to the story hour" Luke gave her a questioning glance. "Don't worry I already asked Patty what the story was and it has nothing to do with Milton Burrow or any other man's penis.

"Good, I don't want my daughter listening to that kind of stuff" Lorelai then gave him a sweet smile when she heard this which he immediately noticed. "What are you smiling at me like that?"

"You called her your daughter, that's all, it's nice to hear you call her your daughter"

"Yeah well why shouldn't I, I mean she is my daughter and she's a good kid, I'm proud of her ya know."

"Yeah I know."

"I was wondering actually how she got the name Laurie"

"That was the name of the nurse I had when she was born"

"Why did you name her after a nurse?"

"Well she was the only there with me" Lorelai looked down, she couldn't look at Luke after remembering going through that alone.

"You went through that all alone?"

"Well I mean I lived in New York so Sookie couldn't be there and I didn't want my parents to come near me and Laurie was born during the time Rory and I weren't speaking, and you didn't know so yeah I did it all alone."

"I'm so sorry" You could see the remorse in Luke's face.

"Don't be, I mean you didn't know, how could you have been there, besides I didn't want anyone seeing me like that anyway, it's not exactly flattering." Lorelai was trying to lighten the mood

Luke buried his head in his hands, "You don't understand"

"Don't understand what"

"I knew"

"Knew what?"

"I knew you were pregnant," he said, as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"WHAT!"

"I knew"

"How did you know?" you could hear the emotion in Lorelai's voice

"I put all the clues together, the throwing up, the loose clothes, you lost your balance and practically fell into my arms and the fact that you dropped a reminder for a doctors appointment helped too"

"So you knew all along"

"Yes"

"That's why when you first saw Laurie you weren't shocked, it was because you knew all along"

"Yes"

"You knew wall along and you didn't do anything about it" the anger in her voice was rising.

"Hey, don't blame this all on me you never told me"

"Yeah because I was scared, but you knew, you could have done something about but you didn't you just left me, you left me and you left Laurie."

"Hey you weren't the only one that was scared, I was too, I thought I was doing the right thing by not coming after you, I thought if I did you would push me away and I would never see you or my child ever again, I couldn't risk that."

"I have to go"

"Lorelai wait"

"I'll see you later" and with that she was gone, Luke knew this wasn't the last time he would see her but it brought back so many memories, memories of all the hurt they had once experienced but this time it was different, this time they had both hurt each other so much it didn't even compare to before.

Next: Lorelai goes to Luke to make up after there last fight and Luke tells her about what he would have done if she had told him she was pregnant and hadn't left. Lorelai tells him why she left and also says why she wouldn't have gone along with his plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

"I knew"

"Knew what?"

"I knew you were pregnant," he said, as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"WHAT!"

"I knew"

"How did you know?" you could hear the emotion in Lorelai's voice

"I put all the clues together, the throwing up, the loose clothes, you lost your balance and practically fell into my arms and the fact that you dropped a reminder for a doctors appointment helped too"

"So you knew all along"

"Yes"

"That's why when you first saw Laurie you weren't shocked, it was because you knew all along"

"Yes"

"You knew wall along and you didn't do anything about it" the anger in her voice was rising.

"Hey, don't blame this all on me you never told me"

"Yeah because I was scared, but you knew, you could have done something about but you didn't you just left me, you left me and you left Laurie."

"Hey you weren't the only one that was scared, I was too, I thought I was doing the right thing by not coming after you, I thought if I did you would push me away and I would never see you or my child ever again, I couldn't risk that."

"I have to go"

"Lorelai wait"

"I'll see you later" and with that she was gone, Luke knew this wasn't the last time he would see her but it brought back so many memories, memories of all the hurt they had once experienced but this time it was different, this time they had both hurt each other so much it didn't even compare to before.

Continued:

Later that night Luke was cleaning the counter of the diner. He felt like crap. He never meant to upset Lorelai like that. He couldn't believe he told her like that. Honestly she took it a lot better than he ever thought she would. That didn't change the way he felt though. He was going to talk to her though. Tomorrow though, he wanted to give her some more time to process. It was the least he could do. So he decided to close up early so he could have some time to think about what he was going to say to her. Just then the bell over the door rang. He look up to see that he wasn't going to get an opportunity to go over in his head what he wanted to say to Lorelai because that opportunity was right in front of him.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah um sure"

"Good"

"I didn't expect you"

"Yeah well I had a realization and Sookie offered to watch Laurie so I thought it was a sign to come talk to you."

"Right"

Lorelai walked over to a stool in front of Luke and sat down. "I'm sorry"

"For what"

"Everything, I handled this whole situation really badly, I thought I was doing the right thing but as it turns out I did the completely wrong thing. The worst part about it was that I didn't even realize it until today. I should have told you about Laurie and I didn't. I will regret that for the rest of my life but you have to know that I wanted to, I really did. I tried it's just I was so scared but I was selfish. I didn't think about anyone else but myself and I hope you can forgive me but I'll understand if you won't. I just want you to know that I'm very sorry."

Luke sat down on the barstool next to her. "I was never mad, I actually understood, I mean the town wouldn't leave you alone and I sure as hell didn't make it any easier."

"I still should have told you."

"As long as were apologizing here I want you to know that I'm sorry too."

"What have you got to be sorry about."

"I shouldn't have left you"

"You didn't"

"Yeah I did, but for the same reasons as you, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Well at least we have best interests at heart."

"I hate the fact that I missed out on the beginning of Laurie's life and I will never forgive myself for letting you go through that all alone. "

"It's not your fault"

"I still should have done the right thing. I always preached to everyone to take responsibility for your actions and one of the most important things a person can ever go through in life happened to me and I basically ignored it. I mean I didn't ignore it, I thought about you and Laurie everyday and there were times I thought about going to find you. It's just I was so afraid that you wouldn't want to see me or I would push you to far and I thought the risk was to high."

"Let's just agree that we both had the best intentions in mind but didn't go through it in the best possible way. Agreed?" She brought out her hand to set the deal.

"Agreed" He then shook her hand to set the deal.

"Good, now that that's settled"

"Just so you know I wouldn't have runaway." Luke then went back to staring at the floor.

"What?" Lorelai was staring at him now, trying to comprehend what she heard.

"You said you were scared to tell me, and I just want you to know I wouldn't have left you" He was still avoiding eye contact with her.

"You wouldn't have?" Her face was starting to soften

"No, to tell the truth I would have probably asked you to marry me." He admitted.

"What?" Lorelai then went back to being shocked.

"I would have asked you to marry me." He then looked her in the eye.

"Why?"

"Because… it would have been the right thing to do?" Sure that wasn't the reason but he couldn't admit to her that he was in love with her then and still in love with her now, not after everything that happened tonight. So he went with the safe answer.

"Oh" She was a little disappointed by his answer but not surprised. Luke was the type of guy to do the right thing. She had thought about it from time to time and she knew that even if he had asked she would have said no, that's not how she wanted to get married. "Just so you no, I wouldn't have accepted."

"What?" This took Luke off guard.

"I wouldn't have accepted your proposal."

"Why?"

She then looked away from him. "Because I didn't want you to be up there and when you said, "I DO" to be think I do but only because I have to." She then paused. "That's not how I want to get married."

He just looked at her. What she said made a lot of sense; he understood where she was coming from. If only she knew that he wouldn't have asked her because of that. Sure that's what would have initiated it but it wouldn't have been the reason.

"I should go, Sookie's waiting and I've got work to do."

"Okay, I'm glad you stopped by."

"Yeah me too, we got a lot of stuff covered."

"Yeah we did"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

With that Lorelai left the diner. Luke stayed where he was though. He watched her walk away. Man he wished he could go back. If only he hadn't of hurt her all those years ago, things would have been so much different.

Lorelai walked through the front door of her house and quietly tiptoed into her living room. Sookie was just coming down the stairs.

"She's asleep."

"She wasn't any trouble was she?"

"Not at all"

"Good"

"So how did things go?"

"There better"

"Still didn't solve your feelings though?"

"Not at all" Lorelai then slumped onto the couch and Sookie joined her.

"I don't understand what's the problem?"

"Sookie, how can you not understand?"

"You still love him, you always have, you always will, what's the problem?'

"We to start we have a child"

"Yeah, so more the reason to tell him."

"It would complicate things"

"And their not complicated enough?"

"No it's just"

"Just what?"

"I don't want to get hurt again and I can't hurt Laurie"

"But if you go for it you may get everything you've wanted for years"

"Or I could lose everything"

"But for the longest time you and Luke haven't had a relationship"

"Until now"

"Yeah but before you had nothing to lose"

"And now I do"

"But things just got better, I mean if it happened again, wouldn't it be easy to go back?"

"Not now Sookie, I'd rather have a friendly relationship with him then no relationship at all"

"But if you tell him how you feel, you could have the relationship you want"

"This is giving me a headache"

"Just promise me you'll tell him how you feel before you go back to New York in a few weeks"

"Sookie"

"If not for me, then for yourself"

"Okay I promise"

Next: Were going to find out what's been going on with Emily and Richard in the past couple of years and what their relationship with Lorelai is like. Were also going to find out what Rory and Jess have been up do as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while but I needed some inspiration and it took me a while to get but the good news is that I got enough inspiration for the next few chapters. I'm also still in shock about the spoilers that were released in the last couple of days. Our worst fears have come true, Luke is a dad and the worst part is the mother isn't Lorelai. Even though my story is about Luke and Lorelai and the kid Luke didn't know he had, this kid was his and Lorelai's. The fact that this kid is going to cause problems between Luke and Lorelai. Let's just say I'm not happy. Anyway here's the long awaited chapter. Reviews are appreciated.

A few days later Lorelai was in her kitchen making Laurie's breakfast. Even though she had been up for hours she was still wearing her pajamas (a brown top that went just above her knees) her hair was done though in a curly style.

"Laurie come get your breakfast" in comes Laurie

"Here I am"

"And here you are" Lorelai bends down to give Laurie her plate.

"Thank you mommy" Laurie then kisses her cheek

"Your welcome sweetie" Laurie then runs back into the living room. Lorelai then stands up to look at the kitchen table full of work. She had been up since 5 that morning working at it but couldn't stay focused. Partly because she didn't want to go back to work at the end of the month that she was spending in Stars Hollow. She never really like her job, it was just a job to her. The only reason she took it was because it was an escape. She would have come back to Stars Hollow sooner but things got so complicated between her and Luke that she was to scare to. She also had other problems to work out and they were more important. She had promised Sookie though that she would tell Luke how she felt before she went back to New York. She kept going over and over in her mind what she was going to say. She didn't want to freak him out or make things weird between the two of them because they were always going to be in each other lives because of Laurie. Lorelai didn't want to hurt Laurie. She couldn't just do that to her. She cam first.

As she was staring at her computer screen there was a nock at the front door.

"Good, an interruption"

Lorelai walked over to her door,

"Who is it?"

"Luke"

Lorelai was about to open the door when she noticed her attire.

"I'm in my pajamas"

"So?"

"So I'm in my pajamas"

"Lorelai was have a kid"

"So?"

"So, that means I have seen you in a hell of a lot less."

"Good point?" Lorelai then opened the door

"Yep, definitely a hell of a lot less!" Lorelai then slapped his shoulder playfully

"Very funny" Lorelai then leaned against the doorframe.

"Were you asleep"

"Nope just working"

"I can come back"

'No come on in"

Luke then follows her into the kitchen.

"Something smells good"

Laurie then runs into the kitchen with her empty plate.

"Hi daddy"

"Hey kiddo"

'Mommy can I have seconds"

"Seconds on what?" Luke asked

"Sure thing sweetie" Lorelai then took her plate

"Seconds on what?" Luke asked again

"Breakfast!" Laurie said

"Lorelai your not feeding our daughter pop tarts are you?''

"What are pop tarts?" Laurie asked

"Here you go sweetie" Lorelai handed back her plate and Luke glances at what is on there.

"Thanks mommy" Laurie runs back into the living room. Luke is shocked that there is real food on Laurie's plate starts looking through Lorelai's fridge and cabinents

"What are you doing?"

'This food was cooked"

"It was!" Lorelai says in a sarcastisc tone.

"There is only food you have to prepare in the cabinents and there is no take out in the fridge."

'I know"

"You made this?" He pointed to the food

"Yes I did"

"You can cook"

"Seems that way yes"

"How did you learn to cook"

"Just started one day, don't know really know how I did it, just did."

"So you don't feed Laurie that crap you used to fee Rory"

"No I still do, just not as ofter"

"Well I didn't expect to learn that this morning"

"Pretty shocking huh"

"Yep" Luke looks at the kitchen table covered with papers and files and Lorelai's computer. "Whats all this for?"

"The hotel I'm working on next month"

"What kind of hotel is it?"

"Big fancy one in Manhatten, the kind my parents would stay at" Lorelai takes a seat at the table. Luke follows suit.

"That's the first time you mentioned your parents"

"It is?"

"I'm guessing things haven't changed concerining them"

"There not as bad, but they could be better"

"Do you talk to them?"

"Yes"

"Do you see them?"

"Every once and a while"

"What got you back in that house"

"My father was sick and they didn't have anyone so I put aside my differences and went to see them."

"How is he now?'

"Better"

"What do you mean they didn't have anyone else, what about Rory?"

"Six months after she dropped out of Yale and moved in with them the three of them got into a huge fight and she left with Logan. They weren't in contact at the time, I don't even know if they are now. Anyway when I heard that I felt sorry for them and could also relate. They hadn't really seen Laurie so I went."

"You went to see them in Hartford?"

"No, they bought a place in Cape Cod after my dad got sick. He immediately retired and they moved there to get away from it all. At the time I was working at a small Inn so everything worked ut from there."

"I see"

"I found it weird that they don't live in that house anymore but they still own it so I guess it's not as weird as if someone else was living there."

"So they have no contact with Rory?"

"No"

"What about you?"

"We talk, see each other from time to time"

"But it's no where neat what it was before"

"Exactally"

"Did she ever go back to school"

"No, she didn't"

"I'm sorry, I thought she would have regreted it"

"I think so to but Mitchum Huntzburger really screwed her up. She doesn't know what she wants or how she feels"

"She may never be the same Rory"

"No she may not"

"She hasn't since she came back here"

"I hate that"

"is it wrong that I despise Logan?"

"Your not the only one"

"He's not her type"

"No, he's not, I hate that he just drops all his responsibilties anytime he wants and what I hate even more is that everythim eh does it Rory follws suit."

"Where are they this month?"

"Europe"

"Alone?"

"Yes"

"That's great" Luke said sarcatically

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"When my parents heard that Jess wrote a book, got an education, they asked me if I ever thought Rory and him would get back together?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Wow approval from the Gilmores"

"I know"

"He's been doing well"

"Yes he has, his book did wonderful"

"He owns quite a few bookstores"

"One of them is down the street form my apartment"

"I didn't know that"

"Yeah, I see him all the time."

"You talk to him?"

"Yeah, Laurie just loves him, it's so cute she calls him Uncle Jess."

"I can't believe that"

"You see Rory all the time"

"No I don't, she never comes into the diner and I never go to any of those town functions


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry you guys but I never finished the last chapter, my computer for some reason didn't submit it so here's the conclusion to chapter four and then Chapter five.

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"When my parents heard that Jess wrote a book, got an education, they asked me if I ever thought Rory and him would get back together?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Wow approval from the Gilmore's"

"I know"

"He's been doing well"

"Yes he has, his book did wonderful"

"He owns quite a few bookstores"

"One of them is down the street form my apartment"

"I didn't know that"

"Yeah, I see him all the time."

"You talk to him?"

"Yeah, Laurie just loves him, it's so cute she calls him Uncle Jess."

"I can't believe that"

"You see Rory all the time"

"No I don't, she never comes into the diner and I never go to any of those town functions, I wouldn't even know that she moved back here if it wasn't for Ms. Patty and Babbett. She and I have spoken since after you left."

"She's not the same Rory"

"No, she's not"

"I wish things could be different" Lorelai speaking not only about Rory but also about other things to.

"Yeah me too" Luke thinking not only about Rory but also about his relationship with Lorelai.

Chapter 5

(The words in Italics are going to be Lorelai's dream)

Lorelai was lying on her sofa in her living room, still wearing her work clothes and had a big blanket covering her .He left hand was lying across small belly and on her hand was an engagement ring and a wedding ring. (You could assume that she was married to Luke and she was pregnant with Laurie) Luke walked in the house through the back door and walked into the living room. He stood there and watched Lorelai for a second. Then he saw here moving around on the couch so he walked over and sat next to her. She then stirred and spoke tiredly.

"_Hi"_

"_Hey, you feeling better?"_

"_I'm feeling fine, just like before, like I told you"_

"_You were not fine"_

"_Yes I was, I just lost my balance that's al"_

"_Twice"_

"_What"_

"_You lost your balance twice, the first time the heel of your shoe got caught in the sidewalk and if I hadn't been close by you would have fallen"_

"_That wasn't because I wasn't feeling well though"_

"_The second time, was when I was helping you get you heel out of the crack in the sidewalk and just as I took my hands off your waist so you could stand on you own you immediately grabbed my arm to steady yourself. If I hadn't been there you would have fallen."_

"_Well luckily you were there"_

"_Luckily being the key word"_

"_I'm fine"_

"_I'm just worried about you, I don't 'want anything bad happening to you or our kid"_

"_Don't worry, were fine"_

"_Good"_

"_So, what are you doing here, not that I mind but I thought you went back to the diner"_

"_I never went back, I stayed here to keep an eye on you and in case you needed me and I was working on something"_

"_What were you working on?"_

"_I'll show you" He then took her hand and pulled her, to her feet, bringing her close and wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_Where is it"_

"_In the garage"_

"_In the garage, that's outside"_

"_Really I didn't know that"_

"_It's cold outside"_

"_Here" Luke grabbed her jacket "Wear this, we won't be out there that long"_

"_Alright"_

_Lorelai and Luke then walked through the living room and kitchen with Luke leading the way and Lorelai putting her Jacket on. When Luke got to the back door he turned around and Lorelai stopped short"_

"_Hon to go outside you have to open the door"_

"_Close your eyes"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_Close your eyes"_

"_Why"_

"_Because I said so"_

"_Alright" Luke then opened the door and then held her close so she wouldn't fall. When they arrived in the garage he positioned her right in front of what he wanted to show her_

"_Okay open your eyes" Lorelai then opened her yes to see a small hand made crib._

"_Luke, it's beautiful"_

"_You like it"_

"_I love it, thank you" She then turned and kissed him "What posses you to do this?"_

"_Well I was you looking at cribs earlier and you didn't get that spark"_

"_Spark?"_

"_Whenever you love something you get this spark in your eye and you didn't have that when you were looking so I thought I would give it a try."_

"_Well you were successful"_

"_Good"_

"_Could you make the other things"_

"_What other things?"_

"_You know chest of drawers, bookshelves, that kinda stuff"_

"_You really want me too?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Alright then"_

"_Good, Hey guess what"_

"_What?"_

"_The spark's back"_

"_Good I'm glad" Luke then wraps an arm around Lorelai's small growing waist and pulls her close. "I love it when the spark"_

"_Well I love you for giving it to me" She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss that turned passionate._

Lorelai immediately sat up and was breathing heavily. There was a dream she hadn't had in a while. The last time she had that impeticular dream was when she was pregnant with Laurie. It was an occurring dream. Especially after she got a crib for Laurie. She had never picked it out. Her mother of all people gave it to her. When Lorelai went to New York she never told her parents. Rory offered to do that for her. A few days after Rory told them she came home to her new apartment to see Emily standing there waiting for her. Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks. Emily's eyes had widened once she saw the state her daughter was in.

"Mom… um… what are you doing here?"

"Rory told us you moved to New York, so I decided to come see why you were here and why you didn't even tell us but now I see why."

"What's that soppost to mean!"

"You know exactly what I mean"

"Mom please don't" Lorelai then opened her apartment door so her new neighbors wouldn't hear the argument that was about to take place here with her mother.

"Don't what, don't point out that my one and only daughter not only moves without telling her mother, but is having another child without telling her mother."

"Well mom when you talk to me that way who could blame me"

"How could you be so irresponsible"

"Mom please just drop it"

"So when's the wedding"

"Excuse me?"

"Well if Luke is such a wonderful guy like you said he is then he must obviously want to get marry, he's here with you isn't he"

"No he's not" Her voice was quiet

"Oh well is he coming shortly, I mean he obviously wouldn't let you do this all alone"

"He doesn't know" The emotion was building in her voice

"Oh really, what a shocker, actually it makes sense, why would you tell him"

And then she blew" You know what mom, do you want to know why I didn't tell him, I'll tell you why because of you"

"Me!"

"Yes you because of you he couldn't be in our relationship anymore because it was too much, because you said he wasn't good enough so he left. Because of you I was too scared to tell him and because of you my child doesn't get to know how wonderful his or her father is, because of you I have to do this all alone again. All of what is happening in my life all the bad is **because of you!" **Lorelai screamed the last part she let all the anger that she had stored up over the last few months at her mother. Emily just stood there. She was in complete shock over her daughter'' outburst but she wasn't'' mad, at least not at Lorelai, she was mad at herself.

"I'm sorry" Emily said it so quietly "I am so so sorry"

This was too much for Lorelai. She just collapsed in a chair and buried her head in her hands and started crying. Emily immediately went over to her to confort her but Lorelai just brushed her off

"Just leave me alone mom"

"Lorelai"

"Please mom, just leave me alone" Lorelai looked at her then with tears streaming down her face. "Please if you leave now I promise I won't ignore you"

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon" Emily went to the door but stopped. "I really am sorry" and then she left.

The next day later Lorelai opened her door to a deliveryman. Her mother had bought and sent her a crib. Along with it came a card that read

Lorelai,

I figured you didn't have this yet, so I thought you might like this impiticular one.

Don't worry about coming home to thank us

You come home when you're ready

Mom

The crib Emily gave her was perfectly fine but she always thought if her and Luke and been together he would have made one. So as nice as it was to her it was never good enough. Lorelai fell back asleep think about that.

The Diner Lorelai had just walked in and slammed the door. Luke came from the back and looked at her with shock. He wasn't expecting her to come over after the fight they had earlier

"_How could you just leave us."_

"_Lorelai"_

"_You knew I was pregnant and you left me.  
"I…"_

"_Not only did you leave me but you left our daughter, you left Laurie."_

"_Hey I didn't know for sure"_

"_But you still thought it, that was reason enough to go find out"_

"_You left town"_

"_You could have gone after me"_

"_I didn't know where you were"_

"_Bull"_

"_I didn't"_

"_This is Stars Hollow Luke, everyone knew where I was"_

"_Nobody knew, nobody except Rory and I assume Sookie"_

"_You could have gone to them!"_

"_They wouldn't talk to me, never about you they always changed the subject"_

"_You should have tried harder"_

"_Maybe you shouldn't have left"_

"_I had to leave"_

"_No you didn't you could have stayed and told me"_

"_I did what was best"_

"_Well so did I!"_

"_How was what you did the best!"_

"_It was too big of a risk!"_

"_What was?"_

"_Going after you!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_My worst fear was that if I went after you, you wouldn't want me there and I would never see you or our child ever again, I couldn't risk never seeing my kid or the woman I love ever again!"_

"_You love me!"_

"_I don't know why but yes I do!"_

"_Oh yeah!"_

"_Yeah "_

"_Prove it!"_

"_Alright I will" Luke then walked over to her and pulled her into his arms bringing her into the most passionate kiss both had ever experienced. They then stumbled out of the diner and into the hallway witch lead up to the apartment. _

Lorelai then rolls out of bed making a huge noise

"Ow ow ow ow" "Oh that's going to hurt in the morning" Then the door opened

"Mommy"

"I'm fine Laurie go back to sleep"

"I had a bad dream" Lorelai was not getting back into bed

"You did"

"Yes"

"Do you want to sleep with mommy"

"Yes"

"Alright come hop into bed" After Laurie got situated into bed with Lorelai she asked her a question.

"Mommy"

"Yes Sweetie"

"Why doesn't Daddy sleep here" Lorelai sat up in bed and looked at her daughter.

"Where did that come from?"

"All the other girl's daddy's live with their mommy's"

"Well honey your mommy and daddy are different than other mommy's and daddy's"

"Will daddy ever live with us"

"I don't sweetie"

"I want him to "

"Me too sweetie"

"Mommy"

"Yes"

"Do you love daddy"

"Yes sweetie, I love your dad very much"

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know sweetie"

"Does he love me?"

"More than anything in the entire world"

"Good because I love him" Laurie than closed her eyes and snuggled up to Lorelai. "Goodnight mommy"

"Goodnight Laurie"

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too" Laurie went to sleep right away but Lorelai was up the rest of the night thinking about what Laurie had told her and how much she wanted her mom and dad together.

The next morning in the diner Lorelai was telling Sookie all about what happen the night before.

"And to top it off Laurie comes into my room after a nightmare and basically tells me her dream is for Luke and I to be together."

"I told you to tell him how you felt"

"I just don't want to hurt Laurie"

"Speaking of Laurie where is she"

"Luke ran out of cream so he went to the market and Laurie went with him"

"She really love him doesn't she"

"Yes and he adores her, that's why this is so hard"

"Honey you need to tell him, if you do yours and Laurie's wishes would come true and Luke would get what he'' always wanted"

"Which is?"

"You"

"Luke and Laurie then walked back into the diner. "Well I got to go, I'll talk to you later." She then whispered in her ear "Tell him"

"Bye Sookie" Sookie then left and then Luke out Laurie on the vacated seat that Sookie had at the counter.

"Mommy when are we going to go to the park"

"As soon as I'm finished with my breakfast"

"Can daddy come" Luke looked over at Laurie and Lorelai answered without looking up, "If he wants to sure, why not"

"I'll be there Laurie"

About an hour later Laurie was running all over the place and Luke and Lorelai were watching her like any pair of proud parents were. Luke was also watching Lorelai to. She had a huge smile on her face. He admired her, this little girl was the best little girl a parent could ask for and Lorelai had raised her all by herself.

"You've done a wonderful job with her"

"No, I just did the best I could"

"You did good"

"Thank you"

"I have a question though"

"What is it"

"Why are you doing everything different"

"What am I doing different"

"You're raising Laurie different from the way you raised Rory why?"

"Because, I don't want Laurie to drop put of school, give up her dreams and see herself short."

"That wasn't your doing"

"She learned it from somewhere"

"Not from you"

"I just don't want the same things to happen to Laurie"

"Were you sacred"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared when you found out you were going to have her"

"Not a bit, I found her to be a blessing actually"

"What do you mean"

"Having Laurie meant no matter what I would never be alone"

"What do you mean"

"Well by the time Laurie was grown Rory would have had kids and I would have them and then by the time they were grown Laurie would have her kids and by the time they were grown I would be dead. Having Laurie was the best thing that ever happen to me"

" Having you as a mom was the best thing that ever happen to her"

"Thank you" Lorelai's cell phone went off and she looked at the name "I'm sorry I've got to take this"

"Go ahead, I'll be right here, I won't let anything happen to her"

"I know you won't" Lorelai then got up and walked to answer her phone call.

"Hey Mike, what's up"

"You got to get your ass back to New York"

"Excuse me, why?"

"Ted, the new kid who was taking over for you while you were gone, completely screwed up the opening of the New Hotel on 5th Avenue, I need you to come fix it"

"No, I can't come back."

"Lorelai, I need you here and besides this is your job"

"You promised me Mike that I could have one month to get my inn and my personal matters in order, something I've been trying to do for four years"

"Lorelai you're a dam fine consultant, but if you don't get your butt back here and do your job, I'm going to have to let you go, and I really don't want to do that"

"Fine I'll be there in a couple of days, that's the best I can offer, take it or leave it"

"I'll take it, see you in a couple of days Lorelai, I love you doll you know that right"

"Mike, shut up you ass" and with that she hung up the phone. Great, things were crazy as ever and she had to go back to New York. How the hell was she going to tell Luke?

Next: Lorelai leaves Stars Hollow to go back to New York but not without telling Luke something important. Rory comes back from Europe and runs into Luke. Jess also returns and lets Luke know how Lorelai's life is like in New York. Luke then makes an important decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

"I'm sorry I've got to take this"

"Go ahead, I'll be right here, I won't let anything happen to her"

"I know you won't" Lorelai then got up and walked to answer her phone call.

"Hey Mike, what's up"

"You got to get your ass back to New York"

"Excuse me, why?"

"Ted, the new kid who was taking over for you while you were gone, completely screwed up the opening of the New Hotel on 5th Avenue, I need you to come fix it"

"No, I can't come back."

"Lorelai, I need you here and besides this is your job"

"You promised me Mike that I could have one month to get my inn and my personal matters in order, something I've been trying to do for four years"

"Lorelai you're a dam fine consultant, but if you don't get your butt back here and do your job, I'm going to have to let you go, and I really don't want to do that"

"Fine I'll be there in a couple of days, that's the best I can offer, take it or leave it"

"I'll take it, see you in a couple of days Lorelai, I love you doll you know that right"

"Mike, shut up you ass" and with that she hung up the phone. Great, things were crazy as ever and she had to go back to New York. How the hell was she going to tell Luke?

Chapter 6

Lorelai was walking out of Sookie's house. She was headed towards Luke's. He had said goodbye to Laurie earlier so he wasn't expecting Lorelai. She was going to go back to New York without telling him how she really felt but when she went to say goodbye to Sookie, Jackson, Davy and Martha she realized that she still wanted a family after watching them. So Lorelai asked Sookie if she could watch Laurie for ten minutes and she was off. She knew she was taking a risk, that she may not get what she wanted, but it was a risk she was willing to take. She walked into Luke's and it was completely empty. Nobody in sight, until Luke came from the back.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"I thought you left"

"I am, I just forgot to do something"

"What did you forget to do" Luke started to walk over towards her.

"Talk to you"

He was now facing her "We already talked, you said you would call with Laurie's schedule and yours in a couple of days.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Oh, alright whatever it is shoot"

"I still love you"

"What" That was definitely not what he thought she was going to say.

"No, don't say anything because if you do I won't be able to get this out. I still love you. I never stopped. I'm probably never going to stop. I know its wrong to drop this on you like this, it's not fair to you but I had to do this. And you know what I don't expect you to feel the same way anymore, you don't have to do or say anything. In fact I don't want you too because I have already changed your life dramatically and you don't need any more to deal with, it's just that I've carried this with me for a long time and I just thought you should know."

"Okay" now it was his turn to talk until she spoke.

"Well I better be going"

"What"

"Thanks for being so understanding"

"Not a problem" Lorelai went over and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Luke" and then she walked out the door and he watched her go… again "Goodbye Lorelai"

Lorelai and Laurie left Stars Hollow that night. Luke stayed behind yet again. He spent the next few days thinking about what Lorelai had said. He wanted to tell her he felt the same way, but she didn't give him the opportunity to. He wished she had because then maybe she wouldn't have left. He wanted her home, he wanted his little girl home, and he had wanted them both home for years, we wanted to go get them, but he didn't have a clue where to look. He knew New York but where in New York, New York was a big city and was broken up into different parts. If he went there he may never find her. He was just going to have to wait for her to make the first step and call, and then he would find some excuse to get her address. Until then he was just going to have to wait and think about what he was going to say to her when he saw her again. Who knew when that was going to be? Her job took over her life. How she balanced taking care of Laurie he'll never know. She amazed him, just like she always had. It was just another thing he loved about her, how great of a mom she was. She may have doubted herself because of what had happened with Rory but he didn't. Rory had screwed up, that was a given, but none of it was Lorelai's fault. He just wished she could see that. While he was walking out of Doses' Market when he bumped into someone, someone who had avoided him ever since she moved back.

"Rory"

"Luke hi"

"Hi how was Europe"

"Same, Europe, old, historical, not America"

"Right"

"How are you"

"Not bad what about you"

"I'm okay"

"That's good, so you just got back?"

"Yeah this morning"

"Wow well um you missed your mom"

"Mom was here?'

"Yeah for about three weeks"

"Three weeks!"

"With Laurie"

"So… you know"

"Yeah… I know"

"Luke I would have told you it's just that she promised me not to and she said she was going to do it herself, I just didn't think it was my place"

"It's fine I mean it explains a lot like why you completely avoided me when you moved back"

"I was afraid I would let it slip"

"It's fine"

"So… mom was here…how is she? did she look good?"

"Your mom always looks good…she says good but"

"You noticed she's different too"

"Yeah"

"Yeah she changed, I don't know why though"

"She misses you"

"Yeah well we talk"

"Not like you used to"

"She didn't support my decisions, if she had things wouldn't have changed" Rory's attitude started to get a little harsh.

"She wanted what was best for you" Luke was getting defensive over Lorelai, hated her relationship with Rory and Rory was acting as if it didn't matter.

"What she thinks is best isn't necessary what is best"

"You hurt her!"

"Yeah! Just like you!" and then they were both silent for a second until Luke spoke

"Your right"

"What?"

"I did hurt her and I have always regretted that, I'll never forgive myself"

Rory couldn't take this anymore, she knew she hurt her mom and talking to Luke a person who for the longest time she considered more of a father than her own, was helping "I have to go"

"Yeah I have to get back to the diner"

"See you around Luke" Rory started to walk away when Luke called out to her

"Don't be a stranger, stop by every once and a while."

Rory then turned around "I will" she then smiled at him and left.

With that they parted and Luke couldn't believe how much Rory had changed. In a way she was all-alone too. She had Lane and that Logan punk but she was basically all alone, just like Lorelai. It broke his heart.

A few days later after he ran into Rory Luke was standing behind the counter when the bell over the diner rang and a familiar voice spoke.

"It's as if I never left" Luke's head immediately went up where he saw Jess. He was still as sarcastic as ever but other than that he was changed. He got his act together, got a GED, was going to collage, owned a couple of bookstores and was working on a book of his own. Jess was living a wonderful life, the kinda life we all expected Rory to have.

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking up a delivery in Hartford for one of my bookstores"

"Don't you have guys that do that?'

"Well I figured it was a good excuse to come by and see you"

"Okay"

"How's it going"

"Alright"

"Anything new happening?"

"Lorelai came home"

"I see"

"But she left"

"Yeah I know"

"You know?"

"I saw her a couple of days ago, taking Laurie to her pre-school"

"Yeah" Luke was quite for a second. It was making Jess nervous. He wasn't sure if he was mad for not telling him about Laurie but he promised Lorelai he wouldn't when she moved to New York. When Jess and ran into Lorelai, it had been a few weeks after Laurie was born. Jess had a job and was just starting to go back to school but he couldn't afford a place to live. Lorelai gave him a room in her place, for free, in exchange letting her to be the one to tell Luke about Laurie when she was ready. He needed a place to stay and Lorelai needed to him to keep her secret. He had to

"Why didn't you tell me?'

"Because she was doing well, and everytime things started to go well for her something else happen. She was actually planning on telling you a long time ago, years ago"

"Years?"

"Yeah, she won't admit it but she hates her job, it takes up to much of her time. And that Mike Armstrong guy, what an ass. He hits on her all the time and asks her out repetitively, even though she won't give him the time of day. And her parents, when her dad was sick, what a wreck, Mike Armstrong wouldn't even give her time off, while she was in Cape Cod she opened another inn. The whole Rory situation, I'm surprised she when gets up in the morning because of her"

"You two are close?"

"I guess you could say that, she helped me out when I needed it"

"She helped you out?"

"A lot gave me a place to stay when I had no money during my first years of school"

"She gave you a place to stay?"

"Yep"

"She had the room"

"Oh yeah, her apartment is huge, that company she works for gave her it furnished and pays her rent. It's a nice place just"

"Not what you expect Lorelai to live in?"

"Exactly"

"So she's still living in that apartment you lived in?"

"Yeah"

"So you have her address?"

"Yeah when you live somewhere for a year and a half you tend to know the address"

"So if I asked you for it"

"I could give it to you" Luke looks at Jess and Jess suddenly gets it. Jess takes a napkin and takes out a pen and writes down her address, then he slides it over to Luke "She lives in lower Manhattan, her apartments on the corner of this street across from one of my bookstores. Her apartment has a Bellman, tell him Jess sent you and he'll let you through. Go to the third floor, take a right and it's the fourth door on your left, 4D.

"Thanks Jess" Luke calls to Caesar "Caesar I'm going out and I don't know when I'm coming back, close tonight and open tomorrow" He turns to Jess "Can you watch him or do you have to get that delivery"

"What delivery?" Luke looks at Jess and realizes there was never a delivery but that he was trying to get the two people who helped him out a chance to be together once again.

"Se ya later Jess" Luke was out the door and in his truck in a heartbeat. Jess whispered to himself "Go get her Uncle Luke" As he watches Luke leave and is looking out the window he sees Rory walking from Lane's and he smiles to himself. He then gets up off of the stool he was sitting on and walks out the door about to go get his girl.

NEXT: Luke arrives in New York and goes to Lorelai's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

When Luke finally got to New York he wasted no time going to Lorelai's apartment. He followed all of Jess' intructions and got there without any trouble. He walked down the hallway of Lorelai's apartment building going over and over inside his head what he was going to say to her. He knew from the way she left that Lorelai still had feeling s for him the only thing he was nervous about was whether she would still want to go and start their relationship again. She always over analyzed things and she never just went off on a whim and if she did then she would over analyze it afterwards. Luke did it as well but there were a few moments where he didn't over think things, and those were usually the moments that were the best in his life, i.e. kissing Lorelai on the porch of the Dragonfly. He walked up to Lorelai's front door and then he rang the bell.

Lorelai had spent her morning rushing around her apartment getting ready for a meeting that Mike had dropped on her at the last minute. She was up all night preparing for it. Laurie had also asked if they could go to the park and considering that Lorelai's job took up so much of her time how could she not say yes. So Laurie was in her room getting ready while Lorelai tried to get organized. She hated the way things were. If Mike hadn't gotten in her way last week then she would still be in Stars Hollow with Luke but she wasn't and she had learned that dwelling on things never worked.

"Mommy"

"Yes sweetheart"

"When are we going to the park?"

"In a few minutes"

"Okay" Laurie said in a disappointed tone then the doorbell rang

"Go get your jacket and I'll answer the door and then we'll go"

"Okay mommy"

Lorelai walked to the door and answered it. A look of shock went over her face when she saw Luke

"You never called"

"What"

"Come Home"

"What are you"

"Don't say anything, you had you turn at the diner. Lorelai that stuff you said before I fell the same way about all of it but the only difference is after I say all this I'm not going to go home without you. I should have come and got you four years ago and I didn't and I will never forgive myself but I'm not going to waste another four. Come home you and Laurie come home"

"Luke I"

"Don't say anything unless it's a yes "

"Yes"

"Yes"

"I'm coming home" and with that they meet in a kiss that they both waited to share for over four years. It was slow and sweet with each growing second becoming more and more passionate. Laurie walked into the living room but stopped when she saw her mom and dad kissing. She didn't make any noises. A huge smile appeared on her face and she walked backwards out of the living room into her bedroom so she could watch her dreams come true. Her mom and dad together. After a minute or two Luke and Lorelai finally broke apart.

"You're really coming home"

"You bet I am"

"I'm glad"

"Me too"

"Where's Laurie?"

"Oh shoot"

"What"

"I promised Laurie that I would take her to the park"… "Laurie"

"Yes mommy" Laurie came out from her room acting like she was clueless about what just took place in her living room. When she saw her dad her eyes immediately lit up "Daddy" she ran over to him and jumped up into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and your mom"

"Really"

"Yes I did"

"Laurie"

"Yes mommy'

"How would you like to go and move to Stars Hollow"

"Would daddy live with us"

"I don't see why not"

"Then yes"

"You want to move"

"Yes"

"Well guess what"

"What?"

"Were going home"

In conclusion, Lorelai quit her job and returned to the Dragonfly. Lorelai and Laurie moved back to Stars Hollow and Luke moved in with them in the crap shack. He asked her to marry him shortly after and shortly after than they were married. A year later Lorelai and Luke and a little boy name Will. When Lorelai first got pregnant they kept it a secret because they wanted to keep it between the two of them and keep it special. It was a secret they shared but this time the secret was between the two of them.


End file.
